Back to Normal
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, "I'M BORED!" "Does it look like I care," Sasuke replied, proceeding to get ready for his date with Sakura. SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/ShikaIno :
1. Naruto is Bored

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, "I'M BORED!"

"Does it look like I care," Sasuke replied, proceeding to get ready for his date with Sakura.

"You're so mean..."

"Again, don't care. You know what? Just go ask Hinata on a date. You can come with us and we'll make it a double date."

"REALLY!"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, Sasuke-teme!"

"Baka."

As Naruto headed out the door of the Uchiha compound, Sasuke pulled a red tie around his neck and began muttering the steps to tying it. _The baka is always bored_, he thought to himself, yanking his black shoes out from underneath the bed.

Naruto headed up the walkway of the Hyuuga, his heart began to throb unstoppably. _Stupid adrenaline_, he thought. He knocked on the door and waited, nervously tapping his foot against the pavement. Thankfully, Neji answered the door.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Neji. Umm…is Hinata around?"

"She's here…somewhere. Here, come in while I go search for her, "he said, disappearing down a hallway. Looking around, I realized that the Hyuuga compound was huge. The room was covered in expensive artwork, and the whole house looked a lot like a museum. He could hear footsteps echoing though the house and Neji's voice in the background, calling Hinata's name.

Walking around the spacious entry hall, Naruto noticed the portraits of a young Hinata hung upon the walls. Her face was very small, her eyes seeming huge in comparison. So young, yet just as always, no life gleamed within them. In truth, the only timed he'd ever found life in her eyes was when he spoke to her. They lit up from within like someone had shown a flashlight in behind them. An odd feeling occurred to him whenever he thought about her eyes; he couldn't quite place it though.

Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the hallway Neji had gone down a few minutes earlier. A sweet, light voice drifted down to his ears, Hinata. She stepped into view, wearing a light blue yukata patterned with deep purple flowers. Her hair flowed down her back in gentle sweeping waves. Catching sight of him, she blushed a deep pink and turned her face to her cousin who, seeming not to notice, stalked back off into the dark hallway. Hinata's eyes were still focused on the ground.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes Naruto -kun…"

"Well, Sasuke and Sakura are going on a date tonight, and they said they'd love it if you and I came along."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"It was just an idea, I mean. You don't have to—"

"No, I'd…I'd love to."

"Really? Great! Umm…it's sort of like twenty minutes from now, so—"

"I'll go umm put something else on," she said.

"It's formal," he informed her. This invited to her cheeks such a bright color of pink that Naruto almost laughed, but he denied the fact that it was at all humorous until she had too disappeared back down the hallway.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. His tie he had managed to force behavior out of, but one piece of his hair was still providing to be difficult, sticking out the top of his head at such an angle that it could have been an antenna. I desperation, he threw his entire head into the sink and cranked the faucet on. As the icy water hit his neck, his lungs forced a sharp intake of breath, causing him to inhale some of the water. Coughing, he withdrew his head from the water and threw a towel over it so that no water would drip onto his shirt. When at last his lungs were cleared of the water, he towel-dried his hair and turned back to the mirror. It was already re-drying into its usual spiked back, and the objective had at least been accomplished; the solitary strand of hair had settled back down again.

Sighing, he stepped out of the bathroom back into his bedroom. Clothing was scattered everywhere. The sheets that had been on his bead lay in a heap under his desk. Sighing again, he stepped out of his room and slammed the door behind him.

He had a date in twenty minutes, but already the frustration of the previous day had set in. _Sakura; I don't want her to see me like this_, he thought.

Sakura rushed about her room, yanking all her clothes out from wherever they were hiding. She let out a cry of despair and crashed down into the bed. Ino walked up the stairs, carrying a cherry blossom print dress. She threw it on top of Sakura and sat down beside her.

"Ino! Where did you find this?!"

"Your mother just finished the laundry."

Sakura let out a grunt, and then stripped off her blue jeans and tee shirt. She picked up the dress, and yanked down the zipper.

The dress looked even better on Sakura than it would on Ino, which Sakura was greatly pleased with. In fact, it was half of the reason she had bought the dress. The layers of pink silk hugged Sakura's soft figure perfectly, emphasizing her tiny waist. As it was, the dress fit her perfectly which made her doubt what her mother had done to it. _No dress ever fits me perfectly_, Sakura wondered.

Ino cast a pair of heels at her that, from ninja training, she caught by the straps on her left index finger. Looking at the heels, only thoughts of death ran through Sakura's head.

"Ino, I'm not even going to be able to stand up on these!" She said, gazing don at the five inch stilettos.

"You'll get used to them," Ino replied.

"I will not! I'm going to fall, break my skull, and then end up in a hospital bed for three weeks with Sasuke tsking me for wearing heels with the capability of killing me!"

"Sakura, take your voice down, jeeze! And trust me; you're not going to fall. "

"Yeah, I believe that," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"If you do, hey, at least Sasuke will be all 'Sakura are you okay? Lovey dovey, mushy gaga' on you for the next eight weeks—"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, "NOT HELPING! Just find me a shorter pair of heels."

"No! They're the only ones that match the dress."

"I DON'T CARE!" Ino stood her ground and closed the closet door. "FINE! I'LL WEAR THE DEATH-TRAP! But if I die you realize Sasuke will avenge me!"

"You're not going to die…"

Hinata reappeared in a startling lavender dress. Her hair, Naruto was surprised to find, had been artfully pinned up in an intricate bun that let half of it flow back down over her shoulders. Diamond hairpins were woven in to the strands that hung down.

Naruto took a double take, which invited another blush from Hinata.

"Wow. Hinata, you look gorgeous," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…"

"We should probably get going," Naruto said, glancing down at his watch.

A smile spread across Hinata's face. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

_Naruto-kun, you're so sweet_, Hinata wanted to say. She couldn't force the words out of her lips no matter how herd she tried.

"Uh, Hinata," Naruto began.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."


	2. Death by Stillettos

"Uh, Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Why is it that you're always so shy around me?"

"I-It's because," she swallowed, "well, I—you…I-I-I like you, a lot."

"Hinata…why haven't you said anything before?"

"I've tried, but I just couldn't," she replied.

"Well, in any case, I love you," Naruto told her, smiling.

"Naruto-kun…"

"You're such an amazing girl; I can't imagine what it would be like without you, you know?" Hinata threw her arms around him, face glowing.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun…"she replied.

Sasuke walked up the steps to Sakura's house, observing all of the flowers. He jumped the last three steps, landing skillfully on one foot and rang the doorbell. Expecting to see Sakura's lovely face, he was surprised when Ino answered the door.

"Oh, hi Ino. Umm…where's Sakura?"

"In her room, throwing a tantrum over wearing five inch heels."

"Ino, please don't tell me that was your idea; she hates heels, even when they're only three inches." She smirked and ushered him in.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the house.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTT AND THE REST OF YOUR SELF PITY PARTY DOWN HERE! YOUR HOT DATE IS WAITING, AND IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN, I'M GOING TO FILL IN FOR YOU!"

"Coming," a despairing voice answered from upstairs."Ino, how do I get down the stairs?" Sakura asked, appearing in front of the steps. She looked miserable atop a pair of five inch stiletto heels, and he couldn't blame her. Sasuke sprinted up the steps and carried Sakura back down bridal style.

"Well, we'd better get going or we're going to be late; Naruto and Hinata are coming too."

"But I thought you—"

"I had originally made reservations for four, but when Neji and Tenten couldn't come, I persuaded Naruto to bring Hinata along."

"Great idea; the baka did need to get out of the house sometime. He's always bored." Sasuke smiled down at his gorgeous date and walked out the front door.

"Ino looks really ticked," he said.

"It's because this is the one dress that she doesn't look good in," Sakura snickered. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Girls…" he muttered."Can you walk in those?" he asked, arriving at the bottom of the walkway.

"I don't know…maybe," she replied.

"Ino…well, I can carry you anyway—"

"Actually, I should probably try; Ino is determined for me never to wear a pair of shoes with less than a five inch elevation again…"

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I think I'll be okay, maybe…"

"I'll catch you if you fall," he reassured, setting her back onto her own feet. "You sure you can do this?" She sighed and began walking. Sasuke watched as her feet touched down gently and gracefully on the ground. _Wonder how long she can keep that up_, he thought. He followed her, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Arriving at Konoha's best restaurant, Sasuke and Sakura met up with Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke smirked at the arm Naruto had around Hinata's waist.

"Didn't know you two were already together," Sasuke remarked.

"As of today," Naruto replied.

"Hn. Shall we?" Sasuke asked. Sakura, Hinata, and an irritated Naruto followed.

"Reservation," the waiter began.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," Sasuke replied.

"This way," the waiter ushered, leading us to our table.


End file.
